


Tokiko's Uneasiness

by Storyteller Shell (Shellcrazycat)



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellcrazycat/pseuds/Storyteller%20Shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Tokiko felt uneasy all the sudden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokiko's Uneasiness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the kekkaishi or its characters. I only own my characters and the story plot.

_We arrived at a fancy house. Large bushes with red roses bloomed along the side of the house. We wandered up the stairs and knocked on the door. An old lady opened the door._

_She said, "Hello?"_

_We asked about the kekkaishi story. The lady nodded. She said something to someone who was in the house. Then she stepped out and sat on the porch swings._

_She said, "Yes, I remember now. I am storyteller and Grandma Cindy to the Kekkaishi. This is the author's first story in the kekkaishi section...Now, this story kicks off the series "Strength of True Love". We will see how powerful true love can be against the laws of the countries...It all started..."_

One morning, the older kekkaishi, Tokiko was pacing the back patio. The back patio overlooked the beautiful garden below. Tokiko leaned against the rail and sighed.

"What is wrong with me?" thought Tokiko, "This hadn't happened since we moved 16 years ago…"

She thought back to the time when she, Tokine and Shizue had left the small town for the high society of the kekkaishi. But that wasn't the only thing they left…

Tokiko walked to the door of the Sumimura house. She didn't want to do this but it had to be done. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Shigemori stepped out.

He looked at her and sighed, "So, this is it?"

Tokiko nodded, "Yes, a limo is coming to pick us up. All of our stuff are already there. The land is yours now."

At that moment a long black car drove up. The driver stepped out and bowed to Tokiko.

He said, "Are you the master of the Yukimura family?"

Tokiko nodded. Shigemori opened the door to his house and yelled for everyone to come out. He stepped back as Toshimori, Masamori, and Shuji came out. A couple of minutes later, Yoshimori stepped out and Madarao trailed behind.

Madarao yawned, "Why do I have to do this?"

Yoshimori groaned, "Because they are moving to the city."

Madarao whined, "Why can't they stay here?"

Suddenly Shigemori turned and said, "That is enough Madarao. This is hard on everyone. Now be quiet."

Tokiko walked to her house and opened the door. She yelled that it was time to go and closed the door. She stood next to Shigemori. Madarao quieted down as the doors of the Yukimura's house opened, Shizue stepped through. Tokine came out and Habal followed behind. All of the ladies wore overcoats that kept their clothes hidden.

_Grandma Cindy said, "It was custom not to show their elaborate clothing to the lower Kekkaishi class…Yes, ever since Yoshimori lost his hoin, the Sumimura family were not allowed to be around their rivals. Only families with the hoin passed down to the next person are allowed into the high-class of the kekkaishi. Since Yoshimori was the only person that had the hoin. The family was given a lower class title…"_

Madarao pouted, "I wished you hadn't lost that hoin, Yoshimori."

Everyone was hurt by his comment.

Shigemori angrily said, "Silent Madarao! Apologize to Yoshimori now!"

Everyone waited but Madarao said nothing.

Signor said, dangerously, "Madarao!"

Slightly afraid, Madarao said, "Oh well! I am sorry Yoshimori. I hope you are happy now."

Yoshimori stepped away in tears as the Yukimura Kekkaishi gasped at Madarao's

horrible comment."

Shigemori faced Madarao and said, "You take those words back. You will not say them to your master ever again!"

Madarao laughed, "No! I meant every word, By the way, Yoshimori is NOT my master. So, I won't take those words back."

Shigemori was silent for a couple of minutes. He looked toward Yoshimori. He knelt on the ground and cried. His father sat next to him and tried to comfort him. He looked at Shigemori for help. Shigemori sighed deeply. Ever since that night, everything went downhill for Yoshimori. He had completely lost touch with everything. He wasn't even interested in making cakes anymore. The after effect had taken a big toll on the Sumimura family. But the biggest effect landed on Yoshimori. He had accepted the fact that he was the next Kekkaishi master after his grandfather.

Shigemori said quietly, "Madarao, I am deeply ashamed by your chosen actions. Lately, You had been nothing but rude and mean to your master. You knew better than to do that when he is having a major breakdown."

Shigemori pointed to the doghouse and commanded, "Say Goodbye to Habal and go to the doghouse."

Madarao whimpered and flew up to Habal.

He said, " Good-bye Habel! I hope we meet again."

Habal nodded, "Good-bye Madarao! Try to stay out of trouble."

Madarao nodded and flew to his doghouse. Habal flew inside the limo. Shizue stepped forward to Shuji.

She said, "I guess this is goodbye as well. I am truly sorry about what happened. I hope everything will be alright in the long run."

He said, "Yea, me too. Take care of yourselves. Thank you for everything. We'll get by somehow."

Then she bid goodbye to Toshimori and Masamori before entering the limo Toshimori and Masamori said goodbye before they returned to the house with Shuji. Only the four Kekkaishi were left. Yoshimori had calmed down and stood quietly with Grandpa. Silent filled the air until grandpa broke it.

Grandpa said, "I guess this means we know who won the feud."

Tokiko nodded, "Yea, I never expected it to happen this way."

Then Tokine stepped forward and sang, "It doesn't matter who won. All it mattered the job was done. I may forget you but always know this. "

Then she looked into Yoshimori's eyes and said, "Thank you for protecting me all these years."

Yoshimori nodded and sang, "It doesn't matter who won. All it matter the job was done... I will never forget you."

He escorted Tokine the car and said, "You know the reason."

Tokine nodded, "I know you well. You will bring back your family true title again. I will be waiting Yoshimori. You are the one!"

Then she slipped into the limo and sat next to her mother. Yoshimori went inside the

house.

Tokiko stepped forward and said, "Don't forget our promise. I expect you to keep your end of it."

Shigemori said, "I haven't forgotten you old hag."

They smiled at each other and whispered, "I love you."

Then she got into the limo the driver closed the door and drove away.

As he drove, the female kekkaishi sang, "We never wanted to defeat you this way. We will never accepted your defeat, Sumimura!"

The Yukimura took off their overcoat and smiled…

Another voice broke in, "Grandma, where are you?"

Tokiko turned and said, "I'm coming Amy!"

Tokiko sighed as she returned inside to meet her step-granddaughter. Amy hugged grandma tightly.

She said, "Hello grandma! I have to go change into my play clothes."

One of the servant girls came and took Amy to her room. Grandma looked at the calendar.

She said, out loud, "You silly bastards!"

Tokine walked in the kitchen and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Grandma turned and faced her. She had a glaring face on.

She said, "To go find out what is going on with our fiances! They had apparently forgot our promises."

Tokine folded her arms and whispered, " Sumimura! You are in trouble now."

She shook her head knowing what Grandma was about to do.

_Grandma Cindy concluded, "Well the story is finished. Did you figure out what Tokiko was feeling uneasy?...If you didn't then join us in the next story "The Hunt Begins!" As Tokiko and Tokine hunt down the Sumimura to fulfill their promises.. Well this is Storyteller Cindy signing off."_

_She got up and went back into the house._


End file.
